


The Season 3 Fact Sheet

by Hagar



Series: The Killjoys Fact Book [3]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta, Season/Series 03, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: A reference guide of S3 canon of what happened when, where and to whom.





	1. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter updates and replaces [Season 01/Timeline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4857245/chapters/11130770) and [Season 02/Timeline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8368468/chapters/19169527).

###### PRE-CANON

 **~400yr before T0 (year ~660):** presumed Hullen invasion of an unknown planet in the J.

_In episode s02e06 I Love Lucy, collector Sam Romwell reveals that he is a 437yr old survivor of a planet occupied by plasma-using invaders. Badly injured as a result of his torture by these invaders, he then sought nanite treatment which unintentionally made him immortal._

 

 **> 7 generations before present day:** Settlement of the Qresh.

 

 **~200yr before T0 (year ~860):** Loss of Qreshi landmass, accompanied by terraforming and resettlement of Qreshi moons; Khlyen accidentally awakes the Hullen plague on Arkyn; his daughter Aneela takes over as leader, strikes accords with Qreshi leadership, captures and experiments on 11 of 12 monks tasked with stopping her (10 killed; 1 survives, remains captive).

  * _In episode s01e03 The Harvest, Leithian farm-owner Martel is (by his testimony) the son of a Qreshi youngest who came of age just as the family’s land submerged. Thus, the submersion of Qreshi landmass continued at least until ~50yr before T0._
  * _In episodes s02e02 and s02e03, Wild Wild Westerly and Shaft, Alvis reveals that ~200yr before T0, “12 monks went to Arkyn to fight the Devil”._
  * _In s02e03 Shaft, the body of the 12th monk is found in a mine on Westerly that’s the habitat of a Hullen-carrying symbiont species. This monk is identified by a note he’d left written on his own skin._
  * _In s02e08 Full Metal Monk, Alvis reveals to Dutch and D’avin that in Scarback lore the name “Aneela” is connected with the Devil. Later, the three of them locate Aneela’s abandoned lab on Arkyn as well as the surviving 11th monk, from whom they extract information._
  * _In s02e10 How to Kill Friends and Influence People, Khlyen relays the story of his accidental awakening and transmission of the Hullen plague, and reveals Aneela to be his daughter._



 

 **140-210yr before T0 (years ~850-920):** The Seventh Generation Accords

_A standard generation of 25yr yields 175 yr. An 5yr error margin is taken into account._

 

 **> 7 generations to ~30yr before T0:** Founding of the RAC

_There wouldn’t have been sufficient need/reason for the RAC before Qresh settled its moons and became the Quad. In e01s06 One Blood, Company Security Chief on Westerly Hills Oonan tells senior RAC agent Turin that he “misses the days when [the RAC] was happy just being [the Company’s] errand boys.” Thus, the latest the RAC might’ve been founded is in the early days of Hills’ career, some 20-40yr before T0. This is corroborated by Bellus Haardy’s statement in s02e01 Dutch and the Real Girl, that she (Bellus) has been a RAC broker for 25yr._

 

 **30yr before T0:** Dutch (then Yalena Yardeen) is placed at a royal harem by Aneela. Khlyen becomes her tutor, then hides the Remnant at the Hullen training camp and orders the camp shut down and evacuated of most Hullen personnel.

_Dutch relays her side of the story in s02e06 I Love Lucy; Khlyen relays his in s02e10 How to Kill Friends and Influence People. Additional details are stated by the Last Seer in s03e03 The Hullen Have Eyes, and revealed by Aneela's memories in s03e07 The Wolf You Feed. The content of these memories strongly suggests the stashing of the Remnant must have happened shortly after Dutch's placement at the harem.  
_

 

 **20-30yr before T0 (year ~1032-1042):** demolition of Sugar Point events

_As estimated from the apparent ages of Simon and R’yo in episode s01e02 The Sugar Point Run._

 

 **20-30yr before T0 (year ~1032-1042):** military black ships moored in the Quad’s asteroid field

_As estimated from Hogan’s apparent age in episode s01e05 A Glitch in the System._

 

 **~9yr before T0:** D’avin enlists and, within a year, withdraws from contact with his family

_Throughout season 01, D’avin alternately says he’d served for 8 to 9 years; he also says he’s been on the slaver-ship Arcturus for 6 months. Johnny and he both say that they’ve been out of contact for 8yr._

 

 **6yr before T0 (year 1056):**  Clara's modifications are commissioned by Abel Conaway, head of the Conaway Gang.

_In s03e02 A Skinner Darkly, Ollie thinks the year is 1056; according to Johnny in same episode, she's missing six years. This makes the year at which S3 takes place 1062._

 

 **6yr before T0 (year 1055/1056):** Dutch (then Yalena) marries, is widowed by Khlyen on her marriage day, meets Johnny as he attempts to steal Lucy

_Dutch says she is widowed in s01e07 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. In s01e10 Escape Velocity, Khlyen says that he “tried to” kill her husband. Johnny says that Dutch was in a blood-soaked wedding dress and other details regarding their first meeting in s01e09 Enemy Khlyen. S3 is known to occur in the year 1062, but S1 begins some 8-10 months prior, and therefor might've been a different calendar year.  
_

 

 **3yr before T0 (year 1058/1059):** D’avin’s and Johnny’s mother dies

_As told by Johnny in s01e01 Bangarang. He says that “she had Quincy pretty bad for the last few years [of her life]”. S3 is known to occur in the year 1062, but S1 begins some 8-10 months prior, and therefor might've been a different calendar year.  
_

 

 **1-2yr before T0 (year ~1059-1061):** D’avin undergoes a Chrysalis activation, leaves the service in the aftermath

_It is repeatedly stated that that had been his “last mission”. It is unknown how much time passed between that mission and his discharge (or indeed whether that was a medical discharge or an end-of-contract), or between his discharge and his boarding the slaver-ship Arctorus. However, from other figures it may be inferred that both these periods together total approximately a year. S3 is known to occur in the year 1062, but S1 begins some 8-10 months prior, and therefor might've been a different calendar year.  
_

 

 **6mo-1yr before T0 (year 1060-1062):** D’avin tracks Dr. Jaegar at their home world, after which she leaves for the Quad

_This is stated by Jaeger in s01e07 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. S3 is known to occur in the year 1062, but S1 begins some 8-10 months prior, and therefor might've been a different calendar year.  
_

 

 **6mo before T0:** D’avin boards the Arctorus fight ship as an indentured fighter

_Notably, the Level 5 warrant for D’avin was issued as soon as the Arctorus entered Quad jurisdiction and regardless of its intent (or lack thereof) to let D’avin go. Thus, it stands to reason that wherever D’avin had boarded the Arctorus, it’s taken it 6mo to reach the Quad - giving us an estimate of the size of the J Cluster, and the relative difficulty of interstellar travel in this setting._

###### SEASON 01

 **T0 to +3da:** Episode s01e01 Bangarang

_When Dutch finds out about the warrant from Bellus, it has approximately 36 hours on it, indicating the episode occurs over some 2-3 days.  
_

 

 **Day 10 after T0:** s01e02 Sugar Point

 _Dutch says D’avin has been staying on their ship for a week; the warrant is concluded within the day_.

 

 **Days 12-15 after T0:** s01e03 The Harvest

_Dutch’s target is still alive and conscious, though she hasn’t given him water in “a few days”; given the heat on Westerly, the lowest estimate of 2da seems the most reasonable. The warrant takes place over two days, with Johnny having the surgery the morning after._

 

 **T1:** Episode s01e05 Glitch In The System

_The timing of s01e04 Vessel relative to s01e03 The Harvest, or s01e05 relative to s01e04, is unknown. However, it may be inferred that s01e04 was within days of s01e03 (as D’avin was highly inexperienced and the Level 4 which opened the episode seemed to be his first in many ways), and that s01e05 was anything from a few days to a few weeks after that. s01e05 unfolds over the span of a single day, with the possible exception of the last two scenes (D’avin and Pawter, Dutch and Khlyen)._

 

 **Days 2-3 after T1:** s01e06 One Blood

_s01e06 opens the same day/night on which Khlyen threatened Johnny and D’avin in order to gain Dutch’s cooperation - that is, at the end of s01e05. Upon her return to Lucy, D’avin says he worked with Pawter “all day”, indicating that to be the approximate time passed since the events on the Aegis. The Black Warrant seems to be issued night of the same day, and is concluded the day after._

 

 **Days 4-5 after T1:** s01e07 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

_In this episode, Pawter says that her arrest by Hills (which happened in s01e06) was “last night”. The break into the mental hospital occurs night of the same day, with events relating to Jaeger occurring the day after._

 

 **Day 15 after T1:** s01e08 Come the Rain

_Stated to be 10da after the events of the previous episode._

 

 **T2:** s01e09 Enemy Khlyen, s01e10 Escape Velocity

_In s01e09 Dutch brings D’avin his clothes from Lucy, suggesting it’s been a few days to a week since his leaving at the end of the previous episode. s01e10 begins mere hours after s01e09._

###### BETWEEN SEASONS

 **~3da after T2:** Tania and her team accept a Level 2 warrant to retrieve a monk, become MIA

_In s02e03, Turin states Tania’s team to have gone missing a week prior. At that time Khlyen was still able to prevent an official rescue mission, suggesting this had happened before the destruction of the Red 17 base on Arkyn; which ,in turn, occurred between s02e01 and s02e02, that is, more than 5da before s02e03.  
_

 

###### SEASON 02

 **Day 5 after T2:** s02e01 Dutch and the Real Girl

_This episode is stated to occur 5da after the season 01 finale.  
_

 

 **Days 10-11 after T2:** s02e02 Wild Wild Westerly, s02e03 Shaft

_In s02e02, Pawter states it’s been 10da since the bombing of Old Town. Events of this episode are concluded within a day, with s02e03 beginning where s02e02 had left off and continuing “overnight” (Qreshi shadowing of the “northern end of the Badlands”) to the next day, with the last scene of the episode (Dutch in Turin’s tent) also taking place at nighttime._

_Notably, the team are shocked and surprised to discover Turin walking about some 10da after his injury (s02e10 Escape Velocity). Previously, Johnny had been allowed up and about 10da after receiving a similar injury (s01e07, s01e08). This suggests the team had no rational reason to suspect Turin’s recovery and were, rather, being hypervigilant.  
_

 

 **T3:** s02e04 Schooled

_This episode opens in daytime, near enough on the heels of the previous episode as Johnny has not yet returned from retrieving Pawter. The following indicate it's been more than a day passed since the previous episode:_

  * _Dutch had had the time to drop Alvis off on Leith without D’avin (yet) knowing_
  * _Turin had had time to ferret information_
  * _Johnny’s message as relayed by Pree_



_At the end of s02e01, Fancy Lee is shown taking the place of one of the Black Root guards on the ship transporting Khlyen. Only in s02e04 does he eliminate the guards and wakes Khlyen. Either he waited a month to do this, or the show opted to present this scene out of strict chronology (i.e. this scene “really" occurs before s02e04, but is only shown to us at this time)._

 

 **T3':** s02e05 Meet the Parents

_There is no indication of when this episode occurs relative to either the previous or the next ones._

 

 **T3’':** s02e06 I Love Lucy

_Events of this episode stretch over two nights and the day bracketed within them. When the episode begins, it is night in Old Town; the team experiments with Mossi’s plasma the day after; when Pree tells Dutch of Romwell, it’s night again; then when D’avin wakes Sabine up to peaches, it’s morning. Presumably, the team’s interaction with Romwell occurred overnight._

 

 **Day 2 after T3'':** s02e07 Heart-Shaped Box

_This episode continues directly off the previous one. There is no indication of Sabine maintaining her full human consciousness overnight._

 

 **Days 3-7 after T3'':** s02e08 Full Metal Monk, s02e09 Johnny Be Good, s02e10 How to Kill Friends and Influence People

_These three episodes occur over a total of 5 days, with s02e08 concluded within a day and s02e09 and s02e10 each adding two more days._

  * _The quality of light first when D’avin and Turin ambush a Six in s02e08, then when Johnny and Pawter are seen in Old Town, indicates it was early morning in the first scene and several hours later in the second._
  * _s02e09 begins night of the previous episode, continues through the next day, and ends on the day after that. When Johnny and Pawter wake up on Lucy in s02e09, Dutch refers to their misadventure in Old Town as having been “last night”, a phrase also used by Dutch’s captor at the Royale in reference to the team’s raid of Spring Hill. Pawter is killed at an unknown time during the same day.  
_
  * _s02e10 adds two to this count: in a conversation with Dutch near the  end of the episode, Johnny refers to the period of time from Pawter’s death in s02e09 to Khlyen’s death in s02e10 as “24 hours”. The closing scenes in Old Town occur in early morning (the team at the Royale), some time later (Johnny and Delle Kendry) then after dark (Fancy's return).  
_



 

###### SEASON 03

 **7 Weeks after T3'':** s03e01 Boondoggie

_Dialogue states this episode occurs 6 weeks after the poisoning of the Arkyn pool near the tail end of episode s02e10._

 

 **~72 hours before s03e03:** D'avin's illicit trip to the Hullen training planet

_D'avin's embarking on that trip was shown at the tail end s03e01. In episode s03e03, it is stated to have occurred approximately 72 before the beginning of this episode (and likely before the beginning of s03e02 as well)._

 

 **13-15 Weeks after T3'':** s03e02 A Skinner Darkly, s03e03 The Hullen Have Eyes

_In this episode, Johnny is stated to have been missing for some 3 months; it is strongly suggested his return (at the tail end of s03e02) occurred very shortly before events of s03e03 begin (it seems no more than an overnight passed). As a month is a little over 4 weeks long and s03e01 is stated to occur 6 weeks after the conclusion of S2, events of episodes s03e02-s03e03 seem to occur some 6-8 weeks after those of s03e01._

  * _As some time passed for Dutch and D'avin between s03e01 and s03e02, but no time passed for Johnny between these two episodes, it seems likely that the two plots are presented out of sync with each other._
  * _In this episode, Aneela states that she hadn't heard from Khlyen in "weeks" (rather than months). It is possible that her and Kendry's side of the plot up to and including in this episode was shown out of sync with Dutch and D'avin's side of the plot. (It is unknown how this and Johnny's plot relate to one other, temporaly.)_



 

 **T4:** s03e04 The Lion The Witch And The Warlord

_There is no indication of when this episode occurs relative to either the previous or the next ones._

 

 **1 Week before T4':** Kitaan captured. **  
**

_This may have occurred **before** s03e04._

 

 **T4':** s03e05 Attack The RAC

_There is no clear indication of when this episode occurs relative to the previous one.  
_

 

 **< 1 Week after T4':** s03e06 Necropolis Now, s03e07 The Wolf You Feed

_Episode s03e06 features the official funeral of RAC casualties sustained in s03e05. The time between those two episodes is long enough to arrange what amounts to a state funeral, but short enough that refugees are still coming in and are in need of active caring. This suggests at least one day had passed between these two episodes, but likely no more than a week; 1-3 days are most likely. In s03e07, D'avin states Dutch "took off last night", indicating this episode to occur morning after the previous one. s03e06 occurs over a few hours; s03e07 occurs over approximately one day.  
_

_Near the tail end of s03e06, Delle Seyah Kendry is taken by Gander to be experimented on. In s03e09, Kendry states her pregnancy to be approximately three weeks old. Chronology of her and Aneela's plot relative to Team Awesome Force's should be assessed with this in mind._

 

 **< 4 weeks after T4:** s03e08 Heist Heist Baby

  _There is no indication of when this episode occurs relative to either the previous or the next ones, other than that it occurs <3 weeks after the previous episode._

 

 **~3 weeks after T4:** s03e09 Reckoning Ball, s03e10 Wargasm

_Events of e03e09 occurrs the night before the events of s0310. In s03e09, Kendry states her pregnancy - implanted in s03e06 - to be approximately three weeks old._

 

###### TOTAL TIMES

**Known Periods:**

  * T0 (s01e01) through s01e03 The Harvest: 15 days
  * T1 (s01e05) through s01e08 Come the Rain: 15 days
  * T2 (s01e09, s01e10) through s02e03 Shaft: 11 days
  * T3'' (s02e06) through s02e10: 7 days
  * s02e10 to s03e01: 6 weeks
  * s03e01 to s03e03: 6-8 weeks
  * s03e06 through s03e10: 3 weeks



Known periods total 19-21 weeks, of which: 30 days in S01, 5 days between S01 and S02, 13 days in S2, 6 weeks between S2 and S3 and 9-11 weeks in S3.

 

**Estimated Periods (indication):**

  1. s01e03 to T1 (s01e05): likely under a month (D'avin-Pawter sessions)
  2. s01e08 to T2 (s01e09, s01e10): within a week (Dutch brings D'avin's clothes)
  3. s02e03 to T3 (s02e04): 3-6 weeks (Olan states 1 month from Khlyen's message, sent a week before s02e03, to the team's arrival in s02e04)
  4. T3 to T3' (s02e02-s02e05): within a month (Pawter's home-visit warrant)
  5. T3' to T3'' (s02e05-s02e06): within a week (Johnny and the holophone)
  6. s03e03 to T4 (s03e04): within a month (guesstimate)
  7. T4 to T4' (s03e04-s03e05): days to a month (balance of the time it'd've taken to plan the op, and Dutch's impatience)
  8. T4' (s03e05) to s03e06: one to a few days (arranging a state funeral)



Estimated periods in S1 total approximately 1 month. Estimated periods in S2 total approximately 2 months. Estimated periods in S3 total 1-2 months.

 

**Total Times**

Taking both known and estimated periods into account, it seems:

  * S1 takes place over 2 months
  * S2 over 2.5 months
  * S3 over 2-3 months



This makes for the following total times:

  * S1 + S2 + the time between them: a little under 5 months
  * S2 + S3 + the time between them: 6-7 months
  * S1 + S2 + S3 + plus the times between them: 8-10 months




	2. Additional Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter adds to [ Season 01/Additional Information](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4857245/chapters/11130797) and [Season 02/Additional Information](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8368468/chapters/19169566). The S01 section about the Nine is replaced.

_Rat City._ The only place where hackmods aren't persecuted, therefore the place where they go to lay low.

 _The Ferran._ Based out of the cold-climate moon Ohron, the Ferran are - According to Johnny - "the most badass mercenary outlaws in the J". The Ferran are all soldiers who absented themselves from wars they found unjust.

 _Verrick._ The name Pree (legally, Prima Dez) used while with the Ferran.

 _RAC Dress Uniforms._ Worn at the funeral in s03e06, these uniforms have a dark red shirt with black vest and pants. An agent's level is indicated by the number of round buttons on each epaulette. The compiler of this fact sheet failed to identify how officer ranks are indicated.

 

**The Nine**

_The Nine._ The nine Qreshi families with the largest lands. In s01e04 Delle Seya Kendry says that the last time a situation like the Lahani’s imminent extinction occurred, a war happened in its wake (the War of the Nine). In s03e07, it is that revealed the tenth family was the Yardeens.

 _Seyah/Seyon._ A woman or a man (accordingly) from one of the Nine families. A woman addressed as “Seyah” may also be addressed as “Lady”.

 _Colours._ Each family of the Nine has an associated colour, which persons formally representing the family (whether members or in a service position) will display prominently. The following are explicitly stated by Delle Seyah Kendry in s01e10: Blue, Simms; Grey, Darrish; Red, Hyponia. Kendry herself always displays purple, as do her attendants. Additionally, persons displaying Nine-typical sashes in green and brown are seen in the first season. (The guards who pursue Johnny and D’avin in s01e01 wear green. An elderly White man in a brown sash is seen in episodes s01e03, s01e04 and s01e10.) In s03e06, the funeral is attended by members of the other four families: Nenodall, Tracius, Trus and Rin. None of these representatives wears brown; Seyah Tracius wears green, albeit it seems more turquoise than the forest-green that appeared in S01. Seyon Trus wears a grey sash, and Seyahs Nenodall and Rin are both in shades of red (leaning on the magenta and the orange, accordingly). As for the Yardeen, the sash Khlyen wears in Aneela's memories (s03e07) is golden; that is also the colour of her dressing gown at the present time of s03.

 

**The Hullen**

_The Hullen._ The term "hullen" refers to living organisms whose bodies host the green plasma ("the Green"). The Green's origins are unknown. Hullen are physiologically "perfected", and present with immunity to disease as well as instantenuous healing (from anything short of dismemberment, or catastrophic brain stem injury). They do not age, and are potentially immortal. According to a statement by Gander in s03e06, they have existed for thousands of years. Hullen share a collective memory, to which the Green is repository. Hullen vary in their ability to control their interaction with the Green; they also vary in their degree of free will - some are unrestricted except in their Hullen loyalry, whereas others are mere drones. According to Aneela, the degree of free will a Hullen individual has depends on the kind of Green to which they're host. Additionally, the emotions of human Hullen are shallow to nonexistent, and they lack emotional empathy. _  
_

_Aneela._ Only child of Khlyen and Yalena Yardeen. She came to Arkyn as a child with her father, and grew up there. She became hullenized in her early adulthood. For some reason, she retained her full capacity for emotion as well as other human characteristics, e.g. a need for companionship and friendship. In a memory dating shortly after Aneela's hullenization, Aneela implies those are imperfections in need of fixing. At some point after that memory, Aneela was imprisoned and kept in isolation; it seems that period lasted for a large part - if not most -  of her Hullen life. It was during this period of isolation that Aneela discovered how to not just deposit her memories in the Green and relive them while immersed in it, but to "bring them out" in the form of her childhood self. Aneela named the clone of her childhood self Yalena, after their mother. According to Zeph, the two are perfect clones except that the chirality of Dutch's DNA is reversed. The two somehow broke out of Aneela's prison. Aneela then placed the child at a harem, where the child would grew up supervised by Khlyen. At some point between that time and canon, Aneela became the commander of a Hullen Armada. In S01 Khlyen described Aneela as "insane"; in S03, Kitaan refered to her as "mad"; in S3 she's shown behaving in a manner consistant with the description; however, it's unknown whether that's the result of her unusual bonding with the Green, her centuries-long solitary confinement, or the removal of her memories of Dutch by Khlyen (following Dutch's placement at the harem).

 _The Lady._ A sentience who lives in the Green, and is unable to get out. She is the ultimate Hullen authority, and controls the bulk of them. Her origins are unknown. Statements made by Black Root guards escorting a cryo'ed Khlyen (s02e01) as well as by Gander when the Lady assumes controls of Aneela's ship (s03e08), it is possible that the Lady has a phsyical location. He also suggests that the Lady is someone Aneela should fear. In s03e10, Aneela states that should the Lady "come out" of the Green, she'll be "the end of everything". In a memory predating her imprisonment, Aneela says that the Lady told her she can't trust Khlyen anymore. In Aneela's a later memory, Khlyen says that the Lady would "come for" Aneela should she ever find out about Aneela's creation of Dutch; when the Lady takes control over Aneela's ship and redirects it, Gander says that it seems the Lady would like to "have a word" with Aneela regardin Aneela's breakthrough (which allowed a Hullen pregnancy).

 _The Black Root._ Enforcers among the Hullen. Some of them display the triangle-and-circles emblem associated with Khlyen.


End file.
